How to Fall In Love
by Mischel
Summary: Rose wants to go skiing so the Doctor takes her on a Snow Planet. The only problem is that Rose can't ski. The Doctor tries to teach her and at first Rose is quite good, but then she falls... on the Doctor. Well, what could possibly happen? - Early times of the 10th Doctor and Rose, one-shot, please R&R


**So here's the promised Ten/Rose fanfic, hope you enjoy :) It's really been a long time since I wrote something for them, actually it's been... a year and... 68 days... oh oops, sorry for that. I really didn't know it's been THAT long. And this story is actually inspired by something that happened to me in Italy a few weeks ago. All I'm gonna say is... that it ended up with me under my teacher, rolling down the mountain... yup.**

**Dosclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. *looks out of the window* ... yup, still no TARDIS there.**

**Warning: I'm not a native speaker.**

**HOW TO "FALL" IN LOVE**  
**By Mischel**

It was exactly her 10th journey with him. She's already got used to his new face - this new, young, attractive face of his. He was still the same man, the man she knew and loved, but he wore his 10th face. She used to think that he was different, but then she realized that he was still the Doctor, her Doctor. The man who danced with her while they saved Jack, the man who took her hand and whispered "Run!", the man she has fallen in love with.

Not that he knew that if course, but Rose used to think about it a lot. She didn't want to be buried in his past as Sarah Jane, she wanted to travel with him forever. And she has made her decision - she is going to stay with him no matter what. Even if she'd have to abandon her mom. She loved him and she wanted to stay with him for the rest of her life.

"So?" He asked, interrupting her thinking. He licked the corner of his mouth - one if many things that always left her speechless.

"What?" She asked, slowly getting up from the chair she was sitting on next to the TARDIS console.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked again, looking at her and smiling.

"I don't know," she came closer to him, cocked her head on one side and looked into his bright brown eyes. "Where do you want to go?" She grinned suddenly and laughed.

He laughed with her.

"Okay," she smiled again and closed her eyes. "Um.. it's summer, so..." her eyes opened quickly, still looking at him, "let's go somewhere where's a lot of snow, and I don't mean just one mountain, a lot of snow, everywhere you look, just white cold snow."

He smiled at her and suddenly hopped on the other side of the console, setting a few levers and clicking a lot if different buttons. "I know the perfect planet!" He smiled at her and put his foot on the console. "Alons-y!" He exclaimed and Rose laughed, grabbing the nearest thing she could hold onto as the TARDIS started to fly and tremble and make those wonderful noises.

When it finally stopped and TARDIS landed, they both fell silent and looked at each other. Then they grinned and hurried to the door to take a look outside.

As soon as they opened the blue door, a cold wind blew right into their faces and little cute snowflakes danced in the air. Rose smiled and the Doctor looked at her. She was so beautiful, he loved her smile.

Suddenly he noticed that she has a little snowflake right on her dark eyelashes. He smiled.

"Um," he chuckled a bit and she looked at him with a smile on her face, excited. "You have a... snowflake..." he started, but when Rose started to look at her hair and her sleeve, he laughed and said, "No, wait." She stopped moving, looked at him and waited.

He slowly, carefully reached his hand and brushed the snowflake away with his finger from her eyelash. She blinked and smiled. When he didn't stop looking at her and just stared at her, her smile widened.

"What?" She asked, laughing slightly. He blinked and looked back outside.

"Nothing, just..." he sighed. "I love being here with you." He admitted and looked at her as she blushed and looked down. "So, do you want to go skiing? Or you'll just stand here?" He suddenly said and ran back into the TARDIS.

"Wait, you have skis?" She ran after him, amused.

"Of course, I have everything!" He laughed and opened a door into one of many rooms that the TARDIS had. "Timelords used to ski too, you know," he turned around, looking at her and going backwards, deeper into the room. "I still remember those high mountains, covered in bright blue snow!" "Gallifrey had blue snow?" She asked.

"Of course it had, it was still cold and you could still build snowmen, and it was absolutely beautiful!" He sighed dreamily, remembering his long lost Gallifrey.

Suddenly he bumped into a wall behind him. "Oh, here we are!" He turned around and gave Rose pink pair of ski with pink ski poles. He picked himself blue ones and ran back towards the console room. She ran happily after him, looking forward to the snow.

Once they were fully clothed (well, only Rose, the Doctor refused to change and took only his gloves and a hat, as much as Rose tried to convince him that he would catch a cold), they went outside.

"It's a Podoosh," The Doctor said once they were outside, "It means a Snow Planet. This planet is all covered in snow, where ever you look, only snow." He did that adorable thing with his tongue again and looked at her.

"You really know how to grant girl's wishes," She smiled and tried to move forward on her skis. After a few seconds, she fell.

The Doctor smiled and helped her up. "You know," Rose said. "I can't really ski, I've never tried to do it." She admitted and looked up at him.

"Well, then we have to try to teach you, right?" He smiled and took her hand in his, looking into her curious hazel eyes. He leaned closer to her and said in her ear. "See that tree?" He pointed at a tree that was about 20 feet away and then he looked back at her.

"Yeah," she looked at the tree and then back at him, right into his big brown eyes.

"Okay, I'll ski really slowly, just to that tree over there, and you will ski behind me-" "But I'll fall again." She cut him off.

"Don't worry," he smiled at her and took her hand again. "I'll be holding you the whole time." He winked at her and God, why did he had to do that? It always turned her on so much, and he was so handsome when he did that.

"Okay," she smiled, not sure if he was really flirting with her or if it was just a part of his new self. Or was it all only in her head?

He took her hand and started skiing. It was really slow at first, and Rose got to hold his hand the whole time, so she felt really good - happy and safe at once.

After only about one minute it was over and they stood side by side beside the tree. She made it, she really made it! She laughed.

"I did it!" She exclaimed, hugged him briefly and he laughed with her, hugging her back. It felt so nice to be there with him, so close.

"And now," he pointed at another tree, a bit further away. "I'll ski slowly again and you'll ski right after me, okay? You can do it alone Rose, I believe in you." He said, looking into her eyes. She blushed a bit again, smiling sheepishly back at him.

"If you believe in me, I should believe in myself too, right?" She looked at him and prepared herself for another round. It'll be just like before, only now she won't hold his hand, only her ski poles, but it'll be alright, she can do it, he believed in her.

He started skiing really slowly, just like before and stopped to look at his favorite companion.

Rose looked at him and smiled a bit, before carefully setting off. She went a few feet, going closer and closer to the Doctor, who was smiling at her. But right when she was almost in front of him, she lost her balance and fell forward, going right into the Doctor's legs, making him fall on her. They both were lying on the snow, moving forward the next ten feet, both laughing helplessly.

Rose was lying under him, still laughing. He had his head on her shoulder, laughing too. He raised his head a bit, looking at her and suddenly realizing how close they were. She looked at him and knew that they were mere inches apart, face to face.

She stopped smiling and their eyes locked. She looked at his lips, so close to her, both still breathing heavily. Suddenly, as if nothing else mattered, only this. That moment that they were alone, together. He moved forward a little, hesitating for a second, but when he saw the look Rose was giving him, he knew this was the right thing to do.

He leaned down and slightly touched her lips. Just for a second, to know if she was okay with it. He pulled away and opened her eyes, looking at her. When he saw that her eyes were closed, he smiled slightly and leaned in again, joining their lips for the second time. He moved his lips against her pink lips and with his hand stroked her beautiful blonde hair. She cupped his cheeks with her cold gloves covered in snow and deepened the kiss.

This was it.

This was their first real kiss. And they both liked it. They both knew that there was clearly something going on between them, and now they knew it was love. True love.

The strongest thing in the whole space and time.

***The End***

**Oh my God, I just proofread this after a LONG time that I didn't even look at this fanfic and I don't think I'm able to write a good Doctor/Rose fanfics anymore. I don't like this one, I guess I had no idea what to use so I put everywhere "smile". Great, now it's everywhere he smiled/she smiled/with a smile/smiling... *hides under the blanket***


End file.
